1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wind energy generator using a piezoelectric material and an auxiliary mechanism thereof, and more particularly, to a wind energy generator using a piezoelectric material which can increase the speed of the collected wind and an auxiliary mechanism thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
As technology advances, so is the requirement of energy in today's society. Currently fossil fuel still accounts for the majority of energy supply. However, as fossil fuel is running out of supply and has negative influence on the environment, the human society calls for substitutions and renewable energies, such as the wind power, to replace the fossil fuel. But using wind to generate power is still not efficient economically since the generated power level is low.
In the prior art technique, a piezoelectric material is disclosed, when the piezoelectric material is subject to an external mechanical pressure, a voltage is generated. Therefore, the kinetic energy generated by rotating or vibrating the piezoelectric material can be transformed by a piezoelectric energy harvesting device into an electric power. Furthermore, a wind energy generation means using the piezoelectric material is presented in the prior art; however, the piezoelectric material is used directly to receive the wind and to generate the electric power; and there are no detailed system functions and the evaluation of workability regarding to the application of the piezoelectric material. Besides, since a single piece of the piezoelectric material can generate only a small amount of power; even with a multiple pieces of piezoelectric material, the amount of power generated is still small and is not efficient if no auxiliary mechanism is provided or the electric power is not properly handled.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a wind energy generator using a piezoelectric material and an auxiliary mechanism thereof to solve the problems encountered in the prior art.